Meeting Sullivan Personally
by royal-tarts
Summary: Basically a quick fanfiction of my made up character Anya Stravinsky getting "personal" with Sullivan.


"Miss Stravinsky, this is Sullivan, head of security," Mr. Ryan said with his arm behind Anya's back pushing her slightly towards Sullivan. Ryan wanted Anya to be happy, though he wanted her, but he felt that Sullivan had the attitude for Anya. Sullivan cocked his head smiling at Anya moving his eyes up and down her body distinctively. Anya looked at him smiling with a little light to her eyes she didn't think he was that attractive like a usual man, except his voice changed everything.

"Nice to meet you Miss Stravinsky," Sullivan said extending out his left hand sense he held a glass of vodka in his right. Anya extended out her hand and they shook and Anya's face lit up; his Bronx accent warmed her up. She stepped forward and clucked her tongue in a repeated manner while giving Sullivan a raised eyebrow. Sullivan smiled at her and drank some of his vodka; Sullivan stood at least one foot taller than Anya, he was six foot and Anya was only five foot. Ryan smiled at them and then excused himself but Anya stopped him. "Oh, Ryan I must ask if I could try getting to extend my boutique, sense the pet store next to me has gone out of business and for how my business is booming I need the space," she said rolling every r. Ryan grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I'll see to it immediately." He waved and head into the elevator leaving the small little party that was being held in Fort Frolic. Sullivan along with Anya looked around at the people once again, well they have seen them already but it got awkward after Ryan left; he introduced them and then he left.

"I don't mean to be rude but I overheard you're question to Ryan about you're boutique, that's called _Where It_ right?" Sullivan asked gesturing for them to sit at a nearby table. There was only candlelight illuminating the table surface this far back into the theatre and Anya was a bit skeptical on why he wanted to sit this far back but she didn't complain; nothing comes between her and a man with a Bronx accent.

"Yes, _Where It_ Boutique," Anya said saying _boutique _with emphases on the q. "It seems like business is good sense you asked to make the place bigger," Sullivan said twirling the now empty glass in his hand, he got it refilled when a waiter came by and refilled it, Anya was still working on her glass of gin. "God, what a shit hole, I hate that place, don't get me wrong I love designing clothes I even have knowledge of sewing but _Where It?_ Gag me while you're at it," Anya said with so much effort in trying to sound happy. Sullivan actually felt upset that she doesn't like her job more even such her own boutique then he remembered something.

"Well Miss Anya."

"Call me Anya, just Anya."

"Well Anya, I actually bought this suit from you're boutique, I love white pin stripped and you had it and must I say it fit me well enough that they took it off the mannequin and handed it over, well, I paid of course."

Anya smiled showing off her white teeth that was surprisingly straight to Sullivan and swallowed her cup of gin in one gulp. Sullivan sat up straighter and couldn't believe on how quickly they seemed to be getting along, he actually liked Anya. "Well you flatter me Sullivan," Anya said touching his hand slightly, "You must always be this charismatic." Sullivan smirked as he shoved his hand into his coat pocket grabbing a lighter and a pack of nico-time. He took one out handing one to Anya and then lighting it with a lighter in the shape of a fish. Anya took in a slight taste of the cigarette then blowing the smoke out towards the ceiling. The side of her face was gorgeous. Her nose was aquiline which usually meant a sign of nobility. Sullivan was more interested in her lips that were full and round; made for kissing.

"So, you are head of security for Ryan, uh?" Anya asked with the cigarette in her mouth. Sullivan coughed under his breath he seemed a bit nervous about the question. However, before he could answer the curtains drew back and Sander Cohen stepped forward and started to dance along to a song that he was singing; a song about freedom in Rapture. Anya sighed rolling her eyes. Sullivan was thinking that she was getting tired of hearing Cohen sing but it was actually a surprise when Cohen called out Anya's name.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce a very special singer tonight, Miss Anya Stravinsky!" Cohen shouted clapping loudly. Others pitched in but they seemed surprised that Anya, a boutique owner was even able to sing. Anya got up cautiously keeping the cigarette and walked towards the stage. Her heels made loud thuds as she walked with a straight back and arms folded. When she was up on stage the curtain pulled towards her and she became invisible to everyone allowing them to gossip as they waited for her to emerge again.

She walked out in a silk white dress with embroidery, white heels; her hair was pulled back into a tight bun that fell in front of her ears. She had a fake pair of angel wings on; she was truly a goddess. A man playing the guitar who worked for Anya, Ignacio, a man of Hispanic descent strummed slowly taking his time. Anya swayed to the sound trying to get into a comfort zone so her stage freight wouldn't get the better of her. She closed her eyes as the guitar stopped then started up again going faster going at a nice pace; it sounded nothing like they have ever heard. Anya cleared her throat and started to not only look like a goddess but even sound like one.

[Anya]_  
She's resplendent, so confident  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine  
I realize I'm __hypnotized__  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine  
I hear the moon singing a tune  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine  
Is she devine? Is it the wine?  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

[Chorus: Anya]_  
I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I_

[Ignacio]_  
I feel alive when I'm beside  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine  
From this angle like an angel  
La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

[Chorus: Anya & Ignacio]_  
I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I  
I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why  
That's how we are, the Seine and I_

[Anya [Ignacio]]_  
Upon the bridge  
[My heart does beat]  
Between the waves  
[We will be saved]  
The air we breathe  
[Can you believe?]  
Learn to forgive upon the bridge_

That's how we are, the Seine and I

That's how we are, the Seine and I

That's how we are, the Seine and I

That's how we are, the Seine and I

Ignacio finished the song with scraping the guitar pick on the strings of the guitar then doing a final strum allowing the echo to last. Anya bowed with one arm bent in front of her stomach then the other bent behind her. The crowd paused for a second then started to clap, whoop, cheer and even throw the bouquet of flowers on the table to Anya. She smiled and grabbed a bouquet of roses and grabbed Ignacio's hand, they bent forward bowing for the last time disappearing behind the curtain. The crowd died down until Anya walked back out in her normal dress. The crowd started up again while Anya walked back to her table in the back of the room. She sat down and looked up at Sullivan who was smiling from ear to ear.

"I take it you liked my fifteen minutes of fame?" Anya asked with her lips slightly pursed. "I would've given you longer than fifteen minutes," Sullivan said quickly taking a swing of vodka. Anya smiled touched his hand and looked at his deep grey eyes.

"I would last longer than what you have in mind, beginner," Anya said. She rolled her eyes, knowingly acknowledging that Sullivan knew that she was teasing him. Sullivan sighed taking another drink of vodka and grabbing another cigarette, Anya grabbed it and turned to him with a devilish smile on her face; she had one thing in mind.

"You'd you like to flatter me more?" She asked leaning across her table letting her breasts come out from the top of her dress. Sullivan looked down at her bosom then back to her face where she looked like she was happy yet she seemed tense. Sullivan starred at her taking the last swing of his vodka and making a sound of satisfaction.

"Let's go."

Sullivan had Anya's hand in his and he kept her close to him as they maneuvered throw the crowd of people to the bathosphere that would lead them to Olympus Heights. Anya was thinking that it was nice that he lived in Olympus Heights, so she doesn't have to go far after the festivities. They finally made it to the bathosphere area and had to wait in line to leave sense the party at Fort Frolic was basically over. Anya would whisper something inappropriate in his ear in which he was taking it of what she was going to do for him as a "favor." He sighed trying to keep himself settled from basically getting with Anya right there; Anya could see on his face what was up with him. She looked around hoping that no one was watching and slid her hand into Sullivan's pocket and put pressure on her grip. Sullivan locked his jaw swallowing hard. He took in a deep heavy breath and looked down. Anya had her hand on his person and was more than just using a pressured grip. She was moving her hand up and down slightly putting her tongue into her cheek. He looked at her, she was biting her bottom lip and her expression made her look tired. Heavy bags under her eyes, a bit of a bluish-purple to; maybe he should take it easy on her.

"It doesn't take long for you to get ready, _does _it?" Anya asked without it sounding like a question. Sullivan finally got excited that they had made it to the bathosphere. They were settled inside with six other people, so it got quite crowded. Anya was reapplying her lipstick while Sullivan watched her move around in her purse trying to find something else.

"I know this is a stupid question, but this isn't you're first time is it?" Sullivan whispered in her ear. She finished putting on some powder on her cheeks and proceeded to ignore him until she put a small amount of perfume on her neck. She smiled showing off her white teeth and looked at him. Her eyes were beautiful; they were a grey blue with some parts of green. Her skin was flawless. It was ivory without a simple imperfection. She had some freckles scattered across her nose but Sullivan found that attractive, he didn't know why but he just did. She grabbed Sullivan's hand and kissed it like a man would and bobbed her eyes, "Of course not, I have skills." Sullivan smiled and was getting impatient at this point.

She was serving him vodka after a nice sit down and chats with him at Cohen's theatre that seemed to have lasted for only a short while. Anya passed him a filled to the top glass of vodka spiked with a small amount of wine, his favorite and droning on about her boutique but even Anya knew that she didn't invite him to bore him about her shitty boutique which was actually quite successful. Drawings of Anya's clothing was scattered all over the wall and all over the floor, they seemed to have made up the hard wood flooring. They were elaborate clothing and even some suits seemed to have strike a liking to Sullivan but his attention was set on a real life style.

He would watch Anya sway side to side one foot to the next as her thick Russian accent penetrated his ears. He took sips of his vodka not wanting to drink all of hers though it seemed she has plenty in her fridge. Sullivan sat down in her satin red chair that to him he thought, Wow nice lumbar support and quite comfortable. This is when Anya stopped swaying and turned to him, her eyes were glowing and her hands were draped over her hips as one casually pointed down her thigh; her signature pose at Eve's Garden. Sullivan loved the way she looked against the indigo glow of the ocean and the bright blur of the neon signs; a real goddess like Aphrodite she was. Sullivan seemed intrigued at this point well he pretty much knew that somehow someway he was going to have sex with this Russian beauty with a tiny frame and a huge rack.

Anya slowly walked to Sullivan, her breasts bounced slightly and her hair danced softly as she swayed her head to the side and opened her mouth stopping a few feet away from him.

"Sullivan you doddle in much of Ryan's affairs don'ch you, well you are head of security, no? Well I do see you around Rapture acting shady sometimes narrow eyes and moving slowly and yet you even wear trench coat, yes? Well what I really brought you here to do is well… give me that report on the evidence of Fontaine's smuggling." Sullivan chuckled to himself, she was serious. Sullivan watched her hesitantly slid her hand over her right breast and slide the other one down her jutted out hip. "Listen hun, I would love to but I have to bring something back to Ryan." Anya only smiled about this then softly spoke, "I would love a man like you inside." Sullivan swallowed nervously and fixed his tie and he set his glass on the nightstand table nearby. "Hun seducing me still won't get you my findings or my report." Sullivan had a slight hint of stress in it or maybe it was tension, holding him back.

Anya slid her hands down her hips and lifted up her dress and slide down the pair of men's boxers that was smaller and personally fitted perfectly for her. Anya dangled it in front of Sullivan who groaned, he seemed to fighting over a moral code to follow his orders but yet this goddess was changing them. Anya flung her undergarments like a slingshot at him with one eye closed and tongue in cheek; this broke his tension. He shot up and grabbed Anya and started to force his mouth onto hers and force his tongue down her throat. Anya tried to pry him off of her but he was too strong and this was going ahead of Anya's schedule.

Sullivan was nearly choking Anya but he stopped when she bit down so hard that it drew blood. He wiped away the blood that ran down the corner of his mouth Anya straightened her dress and looked at Sullivan who seemed pretty uneasy at this point.

"Do we have a deal, no? Uh, Sullivan do we have sex then you give me the reports or do you leave now and we forget that we had this discussion?" Anya asked as she tried to look sensual again and Sullivan bought it up like a starving dog. Sullivan grabbed her hand as the bleeding stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist and put one hand slightly under her dress. He smiled and his mustache ran on the grooves of his nice smile. Anya gently touched his face and brought it closer to hers, Sullivan sighed and kissed her slightly then he nodded.

"I will give you the report, you owe me this."

Anya told him what he wanted to hear and then they began to kiss passionately that slowly turned to a rush of moving and Sullivan began to take off her dress. Anya was slowly leading him back to the satin chair and then forcefully pushed him putting all of her energy into that push and he looked shocked and angry when he looked back up at her. Anya slid the rest of her dress off showing a naked bottom half and a lacy bra that was blacker than ocean at night. Anya quickly fixed the one strap and got on her knees, Sullivan sat up quickly to straighten up and was about to unzip his pants until Anya slapped his hands and started to do it herself.

"Sullivan you're making a great decision by letting me take this report from you," Anya said in a hushed tone. Sullivan first didn't hear her but he looked down at her and made a grunt that sounded like a sign of approval. Anya finally got his pants unzipped and she was sliding down the rest of his clothing and closed her eyes; she never liked watching.

Anya was biting her lip, trying to keep her noises inside as Sullivan tried to reposition his hips under her. She closed her eyes trying to distract herself but it was no use and she let out a long moan with a gasp here and there. Sullivan sat up and kissed her on her cheek but Anya was breathing like she needed a ventilator. Sullivan grabbed her by her sides and lay back down moving his hips again in a vertical pattern. Anya was letting out loud noises brought on by pleasure but Sullivan knew that she was trying to keep them quiet. He stopped. She stopped making noises and started to breath heavy again, Sullivan felt like she lied to him.

"I though you said this wasn't you're first time."

Anya swallowed hard and had to take a few extra breaths before she answered the question. "It isn't my first time, but I've never been on top before," she whined. Sullivan sighed rolling his eyes but her body was too perfect and her breasts, he didn't want to stop now. He was already half way up in her and he felt like quitting but he couldn't bring himself too, he loved her from this angle and she was staying like this.

"Anya just let it all out, I'm finishing," Sullivan said grabbing a hold of her thighs and moving again in the vertical pattern. Anya at first was holding in her noises but then finally put her moans to use and let it out. It was loud. However, Sullivan loved seeing her body sweat at this point and it was making it more pleasurable for him; he didn't want to sound horrible but a beautiful woman like Anya looking like this on top of him was just making his evening, well early-early morning.

Sullivan felt himself reaching his limit and started to move faster which made Anya take her hair out of her bun. Sullivan sat up and quickly turned them around so he was on top and she was on the bottom. He was able to finally get himself all the way in, well biting his lip to do so. Anya had her arms wrapped around Sullivan's neck trying to bring him closer to her but he couldn't move any faster that close. Sullivan wished he had taken his boxers off but he felt like him and Anya moved to fast for him to. Anya had taken off all her clothing, well; he wanted her too so he could get a full view of her beautiful body.

Sullivan stopped and arched Anya's hip down towards the bed and kissed her shoving his tongue down her throat. Sullivan reached his limit and didn't want Anya to scream at the top of her lungs, so he had to kiss her hearing her moaning go into his head as he waited for himself to finish. He sat up looking down at Anya who was breathing heavy again; she tried to move but gasped wincing in pain and lay back down. Sullivan took himself out hearing Anya groan in pain and or pleasure; he lay down next to her trying to keep her eyes open. Anya had fallen asleep in that short amount of time and she was still breathing heavy but it slowly stopped, this put Sullivan too sleep. He fell asleep thinking that sex with Anya was going to be equally as fun as he was having but it turns out that Anya can't handle someone moving and not stopping. She never told him to stop aloud but he heard her breathe it a couple of times but he paid no attention to it.

\(^_^)~ \(^_^)/ ~(^_^)/


End file.
